1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning data base building method in which a learning data base is built by assigning index by classification to learning vocabulary data to be thereby inputted/outputted in an easy manner. Moreover, the present invention relates to a video apparatus having a learning function by using the learning data base and learning function control method therefor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various kinds of vocabulary learning systems using a personal computer, electronic pocketbook and the like are introduced, through which a foreign language such as English, Japanese language and so on may be learned. In these systems, if the vocabulary corresponding to a desired English vocabulary is inputted by a user, the desired vocabulary is displayed with the explanation thereof or a conversation in English classified by simple subjects is displayed. Within the data base which is applied in the system, however, only basic vocabulary in order of alphabet or simple conversation expression by subjects is stored.
Moreover, with the development of multimedia environment, learning desire to know foreign languages by using all kinds of multimedia is increased drastically. To satisfy the learning desire excited by the user, an improved systematic learning system which can be applied to multimedia should be developed.
A television is a multimedia apparatus, to which a broadcasting program is loaded through a series of signal processing steps to a viewer. As known, the television is prevalent in most all homes. Television programming provides various kinds of information to users, regardless of age or class, including life information, game shows, news, sports programs and so on. Also, the television broadcast format is effective at capturing the attention of viewers.
Since the desire of the user for the function enlargement of television is increased in response to the rapid development of multimedia environment, there is a need to develop a multifunctional type television with various kinds of additional functions such as, for example, a learning function-embedded television.
Conventional learning systems have provided, however, basic level of learning step not to achieve an excellent learning efficiency. Moreover, the conventional learning systems have failed to suggest a systematic data base which executes a learning function through a rapidly developed multimedia. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a novel learning data base building method and a video apparatus using the learning data base, thus to accomplish a systematic and simple data base building and an effective learning effect.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a learning data base building method and a video apparatus having a learning function by using the learning data base and learning function control method therefor that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related arts.
An object of the invention is to provide a learning data base building method which can achieve data update in an optimum memory size and simultaneously build a systematic data configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a video apparatus having a learning function and learning function control method therefor which can provide a systematic, simple and effective learning tool by using a learning data base.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a video apparatus having a learning function including: a learning data base in which vocabulary learning data and vocabulary learning data reading index are stored; a caption processing part for processing video data to be displayed on a screen in a caption form; a control part for reading the vocabulary learning data corresponding to contents set by a user, if a learning function demand is made by the user and for controlling the caption processing part to display the vocabulary learning data on the screen in the caption form; a switching part for inputting an output signal from the caption processing part and a video apparatus control on screen display (hereinafter, referred to as OSD) signal, respectively, to selectively output the inputted signals in accordance with the switching signal of the control part; and a video processing part for inputting an output signal of the switching part and a broadcasting video signal, respectively and for performing a video signal processing for the inputted signals to be displayed on the screen.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a video apparatus having a learning function including: a learning data base in which vocabulary learning data and vocabulary learning data reading index are stored; a learning diagnostic memory in which test problems classified by learning levels for recognizing the rate of learning progress corresponding to a user are stored; a font ROM in which fonts for display the vocabulary learning data and the test problems classified by learning levels on the screen are stored; and a control part for reading the corresponding data in the learning data base or the learning diagnostic memory, if a learning function demand or a learning diagnostic function demand is made by the user and for matching the corresponding fonts from the font ROM to perform an OSD signal processing and output the processed signal.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a video apparatus having a learning function including: a first memory in which vocabulary learning data and vocabulary learning data reading index are stored; a second memory in which test problems classified by learning levels for recognizing the rate of learning progress corresponding to a user are stored; a third memory in which voice learning data corresponding to video learning data is stored; an interface part for inputting/outputting the data stored in the first to third memories to correspond with a learning related command issued by the user which is inputted by means of a remote controller or a key panel; a microcomputer for controlling the data input/output operation of the interface part and converting the data outputted from the interface part into an OSD form to thereby output the converted data; a video processing part for video-processing a broadcasting video signal and the converted data in the OSD form to be displayed on the screen; a voice signal switching part for selectively outputting the voice learning data or a broadcasting voice signal outputted from the third memory by means of the interface part under the control of the microcomputer; and a voice signal processing part for voice-processing the output of the voice signal switching part.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a learning function control method in a video apparatus having a learning function comprises the steps of: determining whether a learning mode set command or a learning mode execution command is inputted by a user; if the learning mode set command is inputted, displaying a learning mode set screen and setting a learning mode classified by users or time by the user; and if the learning mode execution command is inputted, reading learning data corresponding to a preset learning mode from a learning data storing part and performing a video signal process for the learning data read to thereby display the processed signal in a predetermined display form on a screen.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a learning data base building method comprises the steps of: arranging vocabulary data in order of frequency in use thereof; grouping the arranged vocabulary data classified by subjects; and producing index for reading in consecutive order the groups of the vocabulary data classified by subjects.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.